Sleepless Lullaby
by silent star of the night
Summary: 18 year old Marina Lockheart has it made. She's dating the quarterback for her high school and has good friends. That all changes one day when she is betrayed by those she loves and finds out she is not who or what she thinks she is.


**Everything in this book is Copyrighted by: Samantha Champagne**

**Chapter 01**

The school bell rang as the day of my living hell ended. It was a boring day today because it was the week before the championship game and everyone, including the teachers, was distracted by it. Everyone that is, but me. Football didn't interest me; all it is are a bunch of hot sweaty guys trying to beat the living heck out of each other over a ball. I didn't understand what brought them so much joy but hey that's them. It's a proven fact that people love violence as long as they aren't the one's it's directed towards. Hey Marina a guy's voice yells waving at me. I smile and wave back. My name is Marina Lockheart and I'm eighteen years old. The boy that's yelling at me like an idiot is my boyfriend Silas Turner.

Silas Turner is the boy I've been dating for eight months now and the starting quarterback for the Seattle Sparrows High School we go to. Yes call me a hypocrite for not liking foot ball and dating the quarter back but rest assured that I have never been to any of the games.

"Hey baby." He said like an excited child as he walked towards me and gave me a huge hug. I smiled and laughed at his childishness as he picked me up off the ground and spun me in the air before he put my feet back on the ground. He smelled of musk and I inhaled deeply as I buried my face in his senior jacket. He bent down and kissed me and I could taste the spearmint gum he was chewing. I shook my head in amusement. "

What has got you so excited?" I asked already knowing the answer. He smiled, "Tomorrow's the big game baby." "I'm pumped." He replied stretching his arms. I smiled though I was a little disappointment and nodded. "Oh right I totally forgot." I lied. Don't get me wrong I love my boyfriend but sometimes I think he loves foot ball more then he loves me.

"Alright let's get you back home, I know you've got homework to do." He said with a smug smile. I glared at him jokingly as he opened the door for me on his jet black mustang. He was referring to the Macbeth essay that was due Friday that I was almost done with. He closed the door behind me and got in on his side. "I'm just kidding baby." He said as he kissed my cheek. I let a smile run across my face and kicked myself for letting him off the hook so easily. "I know." I replied. He started his car and we took off out of the parking lot.

We pulled up to my house ten minutes later and I gave Silas a quick kiss and got out, I watched him back out of the driveway then turned towards my house. It was a pale blue color with white shutters on the windows and a cute little front porch painted white as well. I could smell the fresh apple pie from the kitchen window that my mother had left open. I shook my head not at all surprised and started up the front porch steps. I could hear my mom moving about in the kitchen as I walked through the front door.

"So how was school honey?" My mother called from the kitchen as I put my school bag on the table. "It was fine like always," I responded. "Did you ride home with Silas?" She asked. "Yes mom," I said making my way to the kitchen.

"Marina, are you going out tonight?" My mom asked as she entered the living room. Her caramel brown curls were pulled into a loose bun. "Maybe, it depends on if I get my paper done or not," I said picking up my stuff and heading towards the stairs. "Dinner will be done in about an hour honey," She beckoned as she walked back towards the kitchen. "What are you we having?" I asked with a smile as I made my way up the stairs. "Chicken Penne Alfredo," She called back, knowing I would love it. I could feel my mouth water at the thought of it.

Mom was always cooking Italian foods and I was fine with that. She used to say that that they reminded her of my father. Every now and then an image of "Mario" from the "Super Mario Brothers" video games would pop in my head as I tried to imagine what my dad looked like. I never got the chance to meet him, due to the fact that he died not long after I was born. I have never even seen a picture of the man. I sighed as I reached my room. My mom and I moved to Seattle two years ago after she got laid off from the hospital that she was a registered nurse at. They strangely up and let her go for no apparent. So we moved from Michigan to Seattle a month later I wasn't upset about it though, I was actually more than glad to make the move.

When we lived in Michigan people were nasty, mean spirited, and just plain rude. I used to get dirty looks from people all the time like they knew something about me that I didn't. It used to drive me crazy. Even my teachers were mean. I'd always get picked on for being so quiet but when I'd bring it up to my teachers they would just tell me I was being dumb and childish so I'd just try and ignore it. I remember how many times my mother used to go up to my room and hold me when I'd cry. I never had any friends growing up so coming to Seattle and meeting new people who didn't know me was the best thing that happened. Back in Michigan everyone avoided me because I was different, so school kind of sucked. Now everything seemed as if it was how it was meant to be.

I put my bag on the floor as I started for my laptop. I pulled it out of its case and off of the charger next to my bed.

My room was average. My bed placed against the left wall and a desk against the right. My room, a dark blue color with white trim. A dark blue bedspread, black sheets underneath to match the black tribal design on my blue comforter. There was a tiny closet with my clothes and a dresser at the foot of my bed. In the middle of my white wall, between my closet and desk was a black futon sofa with, of course, blue pillows and a blue comforter folded on top of it.

In Michigan, my room was a light yellow that drove me insane. "I hate bright colors in my room because the sunlight illuminates my room enough without the walls increasing it." I reminisced.

As I sat on my bed cross legged with my laptop typing my paper, my mind wondered. Today was fairly normal besides the math test. Silas was acting more edgy than normal but I guess it was because of the championship game we were playing on Friday. I sighed heavily in relief as I closed my paper with, what I thought a great sentence. I saved the file and shut my laptop down, Just as the phone rang.

I smiled and shook my head, as I looked a t the clock on my desk and stood up. It was five pm already and Silas had said he was going to call me. I put my laptop away and walked out the room, heading downstairs. I could hear my mother's voice coming from the foyer. "I understand." I heard my mother say. "Is that Silas?" I asked. My mother shook her head as I reached the bottom step. "Alright, goodbye." she said, hanging up the phone. I shook my head understandingly. "Dinner's ready." my mother said with a slight smile. I smiled back, licking my lips like a dog that hasn't eaten in years.

My mother laughed lightly as we made our way into the kitchen. I could smell the Penne Alfredo as we entered the room we were going to feast in. The smell overpowered everything else and I was more than ok with that. "Oh my gosh mom!" This smells amazing, I pronounced. My mother smiled and beamed with satisfaction. We each fixed ourselves a plate of pasta and a glass of lemonade to wash it down with. We sat at our wooden oak table made just big enough for the two of us, as we ate in silence, much too involved with our luscious chicken Penne Alfredo before us.

Mom broke the silence first after she took a sip of her lemonade. "So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked. I shrugged, "We are probably going to a movie", I said while I stuffed my face. She smiled, "So how exactly how serious you and Silas are getting?" She asked. I felt a noodle become lodged in my throat. I gasped as I tried to swallow. I began coughing, I chugged some lemonade as my mother quietly laughed from across the table. I glared at her as I tried to catch my breath. "Don't even go there." I warned her. "Well honestly Marina. What do you expect? You've been seeing him for about eight months. Do you need to get on birth control?" "Mother!" I exclaimed in outrage. She threw her hands up as if to surrender. "Alright, I understand." She replied. I sighed in, "aggravation. If you must know, I've not, nor have I ever had sex. "I said irritably. My mother smiled, "Good I'm glad to hear that." Going back to her Alfredo. I stared at my bowl, now empty, and could feel the slight stinging and burning sensation at the bottom of my throat. I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink.

My mind was drifting off as I rinsed my bowl and put it in the dishwasher. My thoughts disappeared as I heard the phone ring. I glared at the clock,"5:30 pm already." I dried my hands and walked into the parlor, answering the phone on the third ring. "Hello?" I greeted. "Hey, beautiful." Silas voice said from the other end. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Hey Silas." I said with a slight smile. "We still on for the night?" He asked in his calm mellow voice, which was as rich as honey. "Yeah it's cool. What movie and what time?" I questioned him. "Land of the Forgotten." He replied. "I think it's for seven." "That's fine." I said. "Alright, sweet. I'll see you at 6:30." he said. "Ok." I replied. He answered back, "Love you." I returned the gesture then hung up the phone.

I once again looked at the clock next to the phone. It was 5:40 pm. "I have fifteen minutes before her gets here." I thought. "Mom I'm going to a movie at seven tonight." "Okay, be safe dear." She said. I could hear her turning the faucet on. I shook my head. I walked upstairs to my room and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a white ruffled collared, sleeveless shirt. I dug through my jewelry box and pulled out my black bracelets and necklace that my father had given my mother. She gave it to me last year for my sixteenth birthday. It was a black ribbon chain necklace with a light blue and white stone in the shape of a heart in the middle with little silver strips running around it three times. I always loved how it looked on my mother, so it surprised me when she handed it down to me last year. I sighed and walked into my bathroom. Turning on the shower, I peeled off my jeans and the black polo shirt I had been wearing. My thoughts started to wander again as I stepped into a now steamy shower.

My mind replayed on the necklace's memory and the time when I had seen my mother wearing it. There was a time when it would turn red every so often and the brilliant white would corrode to black. I used to love how wicked it would look. I remember my mom saying that it depended on the mood you were in. I got out and turned the water off. I took in a deep breath and smelled the berry scented shampoo I had used. I hurried to dry the water falling off of me when I stepped out the shower. I began blow drying my hair, it was a dark brown, that looked jet black when wet. I cut it last year into a bob-cut but let it grow back out. Now it's about mid back length with my bangs falling to frame my eyes. I flipped my head back and gazed into the mirror. I thought, my eyes had to be the strangest thing about me, physically that is. They are a very light blue color that sometimes changes to an emerald green shade. I remember back in grade school when a kid had compared my eyes to a cotton ball blue. I shook my memories away and began to fix my hair. I decided on a half up style to accent my eyes. I pulled my jeans on, making my way into my white shirt, making sure not to ruin my hair. I pulled on my necklace and slipped on my bracelets. Lastly, I topped myself off with a spray of Victoria's Secret perfume, Heavenly, on my wrist and neck. I sighed, feeling very satisfied with my attire. I grabbed my black windbreaker and slid on my white sneakers.

I walked down stairs just as the doorbell rang. My mom answered it. I heard Silas's voice. I rushed down the stairs to meet him, standing in the doorway, leaning against it talking to my mom. He was wearing a royal blue windbreaker concealing a white tee shirt underneath. He had blue jeans on and his golden blonde hair spiked up perfectly. I smiled as his sapphire blues caught my eyes. I smiled back as I approached them. "Ready?" I asked Silas. He smiled at me stealing my heart again. I turned towards my mother, "I'll be back around ten, ten thirty." I informed her. She smiled and shook her head, "Be careful," she kissed my head. I smiled, "I will." I turned towards Silas and stepped out the house.

I spotted Silas's black Mustang in the drive and shook my head thinking, "typical." He always had to make a scene no matter where he went. I smirked as I felt Silas place his large arm around my neck. "How did the paper go?" He asked, opening the door for me. "Okay I guess." As I got in the car, He smirked and closed my door behind me. I watched him walk in front of his car and open his door. As he got in, he leaned over and kissed me. I smiled as he started the car and drew back. Our eyes locked, both of us laughed realizing how childish we really were. He slowly backed out; we were soon on our way. "So how is yours coming?" I asked. "Not good." He replied. I smiled at him. "How was practice?" I interrogated him. I watched as he smiled, probably recalling something from earlier. I smiled, "Good then, I guessed?" I asked with interest. He nodded in an agreeing manner. "We are going to blow the Blue Heron High's minds." He said in a satisfied voice. I sighed. We rode in silence for a while, until reaching the theater. "You look very beautiful." He complimented as we parked. I smiled. He was always sweet like this. "Are you going to come to the game?" He asked, taking my hand. I smiled; I'd never been to a game before, mainly because football bored me. I shook my head, "Sure," smiling. "Great!" He leaned over kissing me. I chuckled, "Down boy!" As I pulled away, He smiled, "I can't help it. I'm just so glad you're finally going to come watch me play." He said beaming. I smiled at his childish excitement. "Well if we don't hurry we'll miss the movie." I ordered. He just smiled. "Alright," He said as we got out of the car.

He walked over and locked his arm around mine, as we walked arm in arm towards the glowing lights of the theater. As we got to the ticket booth, Silas bought our tickets. "By the way, that's a beautiful necklace you've got on," he said as we walked into the theater. I smiled, "Thanks." "You know you're prettier though," he said grabbing my hand. I smiled and we walked into the show.

I turned the corner and looked up at the seats to see Jena, Michael, Stephen, Amy, and Shanon waiting for us. I shot a glare at Silas before smiling and walking up the stairs. I studied each of their expressions; Stephen was smiling at us, his caramel brown hair was all ruffled from the wind and his brown eyes twinkled with delight. I loved it when he was around. Michael was on his right, his pale blonde hair was spiked and his piercing amber eyes bore into mine. I focused my attention to Jena. She was Michael's girlfriend and by far the most fun of the bunch. She stood up from one side of Michael and bolted to hug me. Her golden brown curls flowing behind her with her pale blue eyes dancing along with her grin. We hugged and greeted each other. I could smell her strawberry scented hair as she pulled away. I sighed, it was always refreshing being around her.

"Hurry the movies about to start!" Jena ordered, taking my hand and pulling me down the aisle. I smiled and took my seat on Michael's left and she resumed her place on his right. I looked back at Amy, who was leaning over, waving to me, smiling. Her green eyes full of life, her dark brown hair were now cut into a bob. I smiled and waved back, then turned my attention to the person on her right that had not bothered to acknowledge me. Shanon sat on Amy's right staring right at the screen chewing her bubble gun. Her long blonde hair was down and straight and her emerald green eyes almost glaring at the screen. I smirked and sat back in my chair. Shanon had a thing for Silas since the ninth grade. She absolutely hated me for being with him and not her, the captain of the cheerleader squad. Silas had told me that the whole head cheerleader quarter back thing was out played and that he liked spunky girls like me. Not those preppy ones like Shanon. I smiled as Silas grabbed my hand and held it tight. I sighed contently and rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating cologne. The lights dimmed and the credits started to roll.


End file.
